


You Are My First, And You'll Be My Last

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virgin bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: "What do you mean you're a virgin?" Steve blurts out, and Bucky fixes him with an unimpressed stare.They're lying side by side in bed, shirts long gone and lips swollen and wrapped up in each other's arms. They've been doing this "boyfriends" thing for a couple of weeks now - morning kisses, random cuddles, midnight make-out sessions. It's fucking awesome, and Bucky can't get enough of it. Steve hoists himself up on his elbow to look down at Bucky, an eyebrow raised. His hair's gone the colour of corn silk from the sun, his new job painting down in Central Park giving his normally pale skin a bronze tone, his eyes seeming even brighter than normal. Bucky's so fucking gone on him.--Day 14 - Sixty-nine
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	You Are My First, And You'll Be My Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally in my drafts as "Steve and Bucky suck each other's dicks for the first time".

Bucky doesn't know much about sex. This may come as a surprise to many people - he's definitely got the reputation of a ladies' man, taking dame after dame out for dancing or to museums or festivals - it's not a stretch to think that Bucky knows what he's doing when it comes to below-the-belt activities. But it's not the truth.

"What do you mean you're a virgin?" Steve blurts out, and Bucky fixes him with an unimpressed stare.

They're lying side by side in bed, shirts long gone and lips swollen and wrapped up in each other's arms. They've been doing this "boyfriends" thing for a couple of weeks now - morning kisses, random cuddles, midnight make-out sessions. It's fucking awesome, and Bucky can't get enough of it. Steve hoists himself up on his elbow to look down at Bucky, an eyebrow raised. His hair's gone the colour of corn silk from the sun, his new job painting down in Central Park giving his normally pale skin a bronze tone, his eyes seeming even brighter than normal. Bucky's so fucking gone on him.

"What does it sound like?" Bucky replies, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. "It's not like I'm the only one here."

"Yeah, but you've actually had the chance," Steve protests. "Damn, Buck, you've got a different girl on your arm every other week, and they're all crazy for you."

Bucky shrugs, feeling his face heat up. "I don't like girls. Not in the way I'm meant to, anyway." Steve frowns.

"Really?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? Aren't you the same?"

"I like girls," Steve says, frowning. "But I like you, too. And I liked Arnie from down the street when we were fourteen." Bucky hums and turns onto his back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Didn't know you could like both," Bucky says thoughtfully. "What's it like?"

"I dunno. Just like the person for who they are, not what they've got between their legs." Steve seems to remember his original point, then, and rolls on top of Bucky. He's so light he doesn't even knock the wind out of Bucky, but Bucky pretends anyway, just to see Steve smile. "But even if you didn't like dames, how've you still never had sex? The fellas down at the bars would be falling over themselves to be with you, Buck."

"Maybe I was just waiting for the right partner," Bucky says, then gives Steve a grin. "Or maybe I was waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass."

"Jerk," Steve mutters, but he's got a grin on his face. "So neither of us really know what we're doing?"

"Hey, chin up," Bucky teases, tapping Steve's nose just to watch his face scrunch up. "We've bullshitted our way through things worse than sex. An' it's not like we don't know the basics."

At Steve's confused look, Bucky deliberately reaches down to cup Steve through his shorts. Steve goes a bit cross-eyed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Get these off." He paws at Bucky's shorts, and Bucky quickly shimmies them off. He's not fully hard yet, but he's getting there. Steve eyes his cock hungrily as he pulls down his own shorts, and it's Bucky's turn to go cross-eyed.

"Jesus Christ, Steve, this is where all the growing's been going on?" he blurts out. Steve's cock is _fucking huge_ , and sure, Bucky's felt it before, but he's never actually seen it. Then Bucky's hit with the sudden realisation that no, that was not an especially thick paintbrush in Steve's pocket every time they made out.

"You jealous, Barnes?" Steve asks, wiggling his hips a bit so his cock slaps against his stomach. 

"Jealous it's not in my _mouth_ ," Bucky mutters, which doesn't even make any sense, but then he's pushing Steve onto his back and making himself comfortable with his face right up against Steve's cock.

"You know what you're doing?" Steve asks, and Bucky pins him with another unimpressed stare.

"Stevie, doll, we just talked about how I have no clue what to do when it comes to sex. Tell me if I do something you don't like, and we'll take it from there." 

"Sure thing, Buck." Steve's voice sounds a bit strangled now, and Bucky has a second to feel smug before he's leaning in and licking the head of Steve's cock. 

It's... different, is his first thought. Steve tastes like salt and sweat and skin, and it's oddly nice. Maybe it's just because Bucky likes kissing Steve, and kissing his dick really isn't that much different from kissing the rest of his body. Bucky opens his mouth a bit more, taking an inch or so of Steve's cock into his mouth. That's also different; the weight of it on his tongue, the heat radiating off Steve's skin, the small dribble of precome that slides onto Bucky's tongue. Steve's got his hands clenched in the sheets, his chest heaving, and Bucky makes sure to keep a close eye on him, since Steve would not appreciate an asthma attack mid-blowjob.

Bucky closes his eyes and wraps a hand around the part of Steve's cock he can't fit in his mouth - which, really, is most of it. He tries to go down a bit further, but his gag reflex quickly makes itself known as soon as Steve's cock hits his throat, so he ends up just sucking on the head and jacking off the rest of it. He reaches down to roll Steve's balls in his other hand, and Steve starts fucking up into his hand and mouth in short bursts, not enough to choke Bucky, but enough to keep him on his toes.

"Wait, wait," Steve gasps after a little while, and Bucky reluctantly slides his lips off Steve's cock. "What about you?"

"You can do me after," Bucky says, perplexed. Steve's got that look in his eyes, the look that usually gets them in trouble, and Bucky has half a second to think, _oh no_.

"Get up here," Steve says, but shakes his head when Bucky starts moving up his body. "No, I mean... Keep your head there. Kneel above me."

Nonplussed, Bucky does as he's told, placing his knees on either side of Steve's head and using his arms to hold himself up. 

"Can I go back to sucking you off now?" Bucky asks sarcastically.

"Aw gee, Buck, I dunno, it's just such a hardship to have your mouth around my dick," Steve sasses back, and Bucky tries to shut him up by sucking him down again. With his arms holding him up, Bucky doesn't have as much freedom with his hands as he did before, so he settles for the occasional licks and sucks around the base of Steve's cock. 

Suddenly, there's the feeling of something warm and wet around his own cock, and Bucky yelps, Steve's cock falling from his mouth. He looks over his shoulder to see Steve sucking on the head of Bucky's cock, eyes wide and innocent.

"Steve, the hell are you doing?" Bucky manages to splutter. Steve gives him an unimpressed glare, then very deliberately sucks hard enough that Bucky's vision goes white for a couple of seconds. "Fine, asshole."

Trust Steve to turn blowjobs into a competition, Bucky thinks as he begins sucking Steve's cock with a renewed vigour. The little punk's always getting himself into trouble, biting off more than he could chew, and it's the same with this. Bucky's been sucking cock for at least ten minutes longer than Steve has - he's obviously the more experienced of the two.

All that promptly flies out the window when Steve grabs Bucky's thighs, pulls him further down, and licks a long stripe from Bucky's balls to his hole. Bucky shrieks, feeling his ass contract against nothing.

" _Steve!_ "

"Just wanted a taste," Steve replies, completely unrepentant. 

"Steve, that's where my shit comes out," Bucky says far too shrilly.

"You clean, don't you?" Steve says, and without waiting for Bucky's reply he dives back in, fucking _kissing_ Bucky's hole like it's his mouth.

"You are so fucking filthy," Bucky gasps, starting to jerk Steve off with tight, quick pulls. "See if I kiss you again tonight, ass-breath."

Steve hums, sucks one of Bucky's balls into his mouth, then wraps a hand around his leaking cock and strokes. Bucky comes all over both himself and Steve, his thighs trembling as he tries to keep himself upright. Steve's cock is hard and leaking in his hand, and Bucky leans down to press desperate, open-mouthed kisses to the head and shaft. Soon enough he hears Steve grunt and hot liquid hits his face, and Bucky quickly takes the head into his mouth and swallows the rest of it down. He eventually rolls off Steve and collapses on his back, his head near the foot of the bed.

"You gonna get back up here?" Steve wheezes. Bucky raises his head and looks down his body at Steve, raising an eyebrow.

"You had your tongue in my ass, Rogers, like hell I'm kissing you before you brush your damned teeth."

Steve chuckles and rolls out of bed, scratching his fingers through Bucky's hair on the way past. "You want a wet rag too, Highness?"

"Yes please," Bucky mumbles, then shrieks as a cold, wet cloth hits him in the face. "Steve!"

"What?" Steve's voice is muffled, and he pokes his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his lips. "You wanted something to clean up!"

"I hate you," Bucky grumbles, wiping himself down and rubbing at the stains on the sheets in an attempt to clean them. "Also you're on laundry duty this week." He crawls back up the bed to rest his head on a pillow, sighing happily. It's not long before Steve's crawling in behind him and curling around Bucky's much larger body in his typical tiny aggressive big spoon position.

"Did you like it?" Steve asks, his voice muffled from where he's got his face mushed into Bucky's shoulder blade.

"Surprisingly, yes," Bucky admits, reaching down to rest his hand on top of Steve's. "Never knew it'd feel so good."

"Maybe next time I can try fucking you," Steve suggests, and Bucky laughs.

"Olive oil is expensive."

"So I'll save up." Steve kisses his shoulder, and Bucky's not too proud to admit he melts into a puddle on the bed. "Anything for my best guy."

"Yeah yeah," Bucky grouses, but he snuggles back into Steve's embrace anyway. His eyes are closing within the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
